


Me too

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Yongseok, Unrequited Love, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Yongseok has pined over Takuya for years, but Takuya has eyes only for Shin.





	Me too

Yongseok can deal with it. He can, he swears.

It wasn't a big problem when Takuya cuddled up with Shin and they watched a drama together. It wasn't a big problem when Shin was peppered with kisses and left red-faced and giggling. It didn't matter when Takuya fell asleep at the studio and Shin sat with him on his lap, cradling him until he woke again. It didn't matter when Shin had breakfast cooked for him in the morning. 

It wasn't a problem, it really wasn't.

Yongseok knew what he couldn't have and didn't try to fight for it. He didn't want to fight with his hyungs, much less over one of his hyungs. 

Still, he couldn't help taking any opportunity he had to show his devotion to the Japanese man. Being the first to text him on his birthday, even if it meant losing hours of sleep and nearly falling asleep during dance practice. Joining him when he walked to the store or had to run an errand to somewhere. Making idle talk when they would have stayed otherwise silent. Just the little things, that was all he wanted. Just for Takuya to notice him, pay him more attention, talk to him when his fingers weren't tangled in Shin's hair.

So Yongseok suppressed his feelings. Pushed them way, way down into the depths of his heart until he could barely see them. And most days it worked. He could go about his day and completely ignore his feelings, could go about his day without swooning every time Takuya walked past. And it worked, for a while.

But caging a rowdy tiger is sure to end in disaster.

Yongseok lay awake late at night, the only sound being the hushed breathing of the boy in the bed on the other side of the room. He and Takuya were filming for Tour Avatar and had already spent one full day in Busan filming together. It was their first night alone in a room together for what seemed like forever, and with Takuya's every small movement, huffing breath or tiny groan as he slept, Yongseok felt his heart pound faster and faster. It was agonising, being so close but being unable to do anything. 

Yongseok sat up in bed and looked across the small room at the sleeping man. His hair had fallen in front of his face, and his lips were parted slightly. Every time he breather, his hair fluttered slightly over his nose. It was an adorable sight, and Yongseok both loved and hated seeing Takuya so vulnerable like this. Yongseok groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get these inappropriate thoughts out of his head, especially about his hyung. It would just be awkward tomorrow if he woke up with morning wood.

Yongseok groaned and thumped his pillow with an open palm before burying his head in it. This situation annoyed him so much, but there was nothing he could do about it at all.

"Seokkie, are you ok?" Takuya asked, voice rough and a little slurred, having just woken up.

Yongseok sat up quickly and pulled his duvet up over his legs "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Taku. Go back to sleep."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Came the soft-spoken response.

"Talk about what? I just woke up. I'm going back to sleep."

"By punching the pillow and groaning?"

Even though Takuya had given a snarky answer, Yongseok could tell that there was genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm just pissed off at something." Yongseok sighed and finally looked over at Takuya. Takuya had sat up as well, and had his duvet wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. He was looking over at Yongseok with that oh-so-familiar worried look on his face. Maybe it wasn't familiar. Maybe Yongseok had just been looking too much.

"Pissed off at what?" Takuya asked, swinging his legs over the end of the bed. Even though he was six foot, the bed was so high that his toes just brushed the floor. They'd had a good laugh earlier when Yongseok had to jump a little to get into the bed.

"Just... God, you;ll think I'm so immature..." Yongseok's heart was pounding in his chest again.

"I won't, I'll listen." Takuya said, standing up and, still with his blanket around his shoulders, sat on the end of Yongseok's bed, looking over at him.

"Right... There's a guy I like, but he doesn't like me back. And I'm just getting stressed over it, it doesn't matter." Yongseok ran a hand through his hair, sighing again and looking down at his wrists.

"Are you sure? Have you asked him?" Takuya asked, meaning nothing but the best for his maknae.

"No. But I'm pretty sure he likes someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never asked."

"Well that's what you need to do then. Just ask him. I'm sure if he's worth being your friend, he'll let you down lightly or say the same thing back to you. You're a very likeable person, Yongseok. Hundreds of people love you."

Yongseok stared down at his fingers and clenched his fists. He opened his mouth, and then nearly closed it before whispering "Takuya... it's you."

"Hm? What is it?" Takuya asked, leaning down to listen to Yongseok.

"It's you. I like you."

Takuya was stunned into silence. He had never known that Yongseok felt this way about him, and had never even had a hint. This was a completely new thing.

"I know. It's going to be awkward filming and when we get back and I should probably just leave the group now because I'll ruin everything and-"

"Yonggie, stop." Takuya leant forward and grabbed one of Yongseok's hands, trying to calm the younger down, as he was now a little red in the face from ranting. Yongseok dutifully went quiet and looked down at the bedsheets. "It's not going to be awkward unless you make it. And- I'll have to talk to Shin about this. And if you're both ok with something that we agree on, I'm sure we can work something out, alright?"

Yongseok looked up at Takuya for the first time that night, and Takuya could see the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. "A-alright. But you didn't say what you feel towards me. Do you like me or are you just doing that to be nice? Cause if you're going to reject me, I can take it."

Takuya paused for a second, thinking about how to phrase the sentence so he didn't hurt Yongseok "I'm not sure. I can picture myself dating you, yes. Just give me a little while to decide, Ok?"

Yongseok nodded and hugged Takuya, head only just reaching his collarbones. Takuya laughed and wrapped his arms around Yongseok "Did you get that off your mind then, maknae? Able to sleep now?"

Yongseok nodded, still holding onto Takuya. "What would you do if I fell asleep on you?"

"I don't think I have much choice." Takuya said and lay Yongseok down (resulting in grabby hands from the maknae and a small whine at the loss of contact) before joining Yongseok again, letting Yongseok rest his head on his chest. "Goodnight, maknae. We'll be going home soon."

Yongseok smiled sleepily, but didn't have enough time to form a coherent response before he was already asleep, comforted by Takuya's warmth.


End file.
